This relates generally to imaging devices, and more particularly, to imaging devices with multiple lenses and multiple image sensors.
Image sensors are commonly used in electronic devices such as cellular telephones, cameras, and computers to capture images. In a typical arrangement, an electronic device is provided with a single image sensor and a single corresponding lens. Some electronic devices use arrays of image sensors and corresponding lenses to gather image data. This type of system, which is sometimes referred to as an array camera, may be used to extend depth of focus, increase output resolution through super-resolution processing, and capture depth information from a scene.
In a conventional array camera, three image sensors associated with red, green, and blue color filters respectively are used to capture color images. Array cameras having red, green and blue image sensors sometimes use parallax differences due to the physical offset between image sensors to derive depth information from a scene. Array cameras having three image sensors are limited by relative color saturation and by the close proximity of the three image sensors in the amount depth information they can provide.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved imaging devices with array cameras.